La Transición
by Suna no Hinata Sabaku
Summary: Gaara se da cuenta de que necesita crear un vínculo con sus hermanos para superar los cambios a los que se enfrenta ahora, especialmente el cambio en su corazón que parece que se está produciendo. ¡Pero las cosas no serán así de fáciles! Situado entre la Destrucción de Konoha y la Huida de Sasuke.
1. Pensamientos

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia tampoco me pertenece, está escrita en inglés por Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo me he ocupado de la traducción al español para que podáis disfrutarlo todos ^^**

Y, dicho esto, empezamos.

La Transición, Capítulo 1

Todas las sensaciones eran nuevas y, la mayoría, molestas para él: su cabeza y su hombro le estaban matando de dolor y, encima parecía que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo – No creía que pudiera mantener un buen ritmo por mucho tiempo, puesto que se sentía como si alguien le hubiera atado un montón de pesas, haciéndole tropezar y perder el equilibrio en múltiples ocasiones. Era irónico para alguien que nunca había dormido, nunca antes haberse sentido cansado –el demonio sellado en su interior siempre le había dado energía suficiente como para mantenerles a ambos despiertos. Pero ese chico les había agotado a los dos y Shukaku no tenía energía para darle. La fatiga impactó en Gaara como una roca, y él aún no sabía qué era lo que estaba experimentando.

"Ya vamos mal de tiempo, ¡no creas que te esperaremos!" Gritó alguien unos metros por encima de él. Kankuro había estado de un terrible humor: darse cuenta de que tenían que cambiar el camino usual –por donde seguramente esos ninjas de la Hoja estaban siguiéndoles- le había enfurecido. La nueva ruta tenía el doble de longitud y Kankuro no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Gaara medio tropezó-medio corrió por el camino tratando de alcanzarles. Una rama le detuvo y le hizo caer directo al suelo. Soltó una maldición y se preparó para la caída y, probablemente, más heridas. En su lugar, aterrizó en el brazo extendido de su hermana. Temari se había posicionado justo detrás de él, sabiendo que él entraba en ese estado cada vez que el demonio aparecía.

Gaara se apoyó en el brazo de su hermana, intentando recuperar el aliento. Creyó ver un destello de preocupación en su rostro, pero supuso que serían imaginaciones suyas.

"¿Quién se preocuparía por un monstruo?" Pensó él; seguro que si Temari sentía algo en ese momento, debía de ser o miedo o asco por tener a su hermanito demonio tan cerca.

Temari tuvo que insistir a Gaara para que se apoyase en ella durante el resto del día, aludiendo que él parecía estar "dormido con los ojos abiertos". Se rió amargamente ante ese pensamiento: si él de verdad estuviese dormido, sus compañeros estarían muertos. Shukaku no se andaba con tonterías, saciaba su sed de sangre codiciosamente, llevándose todo por delante como un niño hambriento. A la bestia le gustaba torturar a Gaara en sus sueños mientras él devoraba todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, a menudo haciéndole revivir esa noche cuando él tenía solo seis años. Por eso, Gaara renunció a dormir, seguro de que algún día la bestia devoraría la poca salud que le quedaba después de su último baño de sangre.

Acamparon al lado de un pequeño arroyo, bien escondido por la abundante vegetación del área. Temari hizo algo raro esa noche –se ofreció a seguir contemplando la luna con él, golpeando a Kankuro en la cabeza con su abanico cuando él rechazó su oferta inmediatamente. Los dos se sentaron allí, observando la luna desde detrás de los árboles. Temari no tardó en fracasar en su intento de permanecer despierta y se durmió con su espalda contra un árbol. Era aproximadamente medianoche, Gaara lo sabía por la posición de las estrellas. Muchos animales ya habrían terminado con su cacería y cualquier ninja estaría durmiendo. Se fijó en el reflejo de la Luna sobre la superficie del arroyo, de vez en cuando dividido por una hoja que caía de algún árbol o un sapo saltando de un helecho a una hoja. Se recostó allí, perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en el chico rubio de la Hoja, en lo similares que ellos dos eran. Ese chico no se perdió en la oscuridad de su solitaria mente. Quizá Gaara se había rendido con demasiada facilidad. Quizá él tuviera que demostrar a los demás que no tenían nada que temer. Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta de que se había dormido…

Fin del capítulo 1.

_¿Qué os parece? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí :3_

_Los reviews siempre ayudan y si encontráis algún problema con la traducción me gustaría que me lo hicierais saber._


	2. El viaje se tuerce

**Repito lo mismo que en el primer capítulo (y lo seguiré repitiendo): Ni Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es de Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, la original está en inglés con el nombre "The Transition"**

Nota del autor: Las cosas se pondrán un poco trágicas desde ahora, con mucha angustia y algunos otros detalles. Odio torturar a Gaara así pero es el único escenario que puedo concebir donde sus hermanos tienen que aprender a confiar y preocuparse por él, y donde Gaara tienen que aprender a confiar y depender de sus hermanos. Quizá Baki aparezca próximamente, pero no estoy seguro. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ¡no me matéis por lo que pasa a continuación!

_Aún así, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, porque os adelanto que está bastante bien._

La Transición, Capítulo 2

Temari se levantó con un mal presentimiento. No podía quitarse la sensación de que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar. Echó un vistazo general a la zona, pero con su mente adormilada, nada parecía fuera de lugar. La noche era tranquila y ni un solo pájaro perturbaba el silencio. Kankuro seguía dormido al lado de la pequeña hoguera y Gaara estaba sentado junto al tronco de un árbol, la mayor parte de su cara oculta por las sombras. Estaba a punto descartar la sensación como una mala pasada que su mente le había jugado cuando escuchó un pequeño lamento desde el árbol en el que Gaara estaba sentado. Según se iba aproximando al árbol, se dio cuenta de que sus miedos no eran infundados. Gaara parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño; tenía su cuerpo ligeramente crispado y su cara era una máscara de puro terror. Esto aterrorizó a Temari, pues sabía que cuando Gaara perdía la consciencia, terribles cosas estaban a punto de suceder. Se preguntó por qué todavía no estaba muerta, ¿sería que la bestia aún se estaba recuperando de su derrota?

Se acercó a su hermano dubitativa, mientras su instinto de supervivencia le decía que saliera corriendo. Seguramente Gaara la asesinaría sin piedad si se acercaba un poco más, pero no se despertó y ni siquiera pareció sentir su presencia; estaba demasiado perdido en sus pesadillas. Temari no tardó en percibir que el cuerpo de su hermano emanaba un intenso calor, dándose cuenta de que Gaara no estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, si no que estaba sumido en una especie de terrible trance. Se encontraba peor de lo que Temari se había imaginado.

"¡Kankuro, algo va mal!" El grito asustado de su hermana despertó al marionetista de su sueño. Se acercó a ellos, preparado para tratar inútilmente de intimidar a Gaara, pues seguro que él era la causa del problema. Su furia se transformó en miedo cuando vio lo que estaba pasando en el árbol. Obviamente, Gaara estaba dormido, y Kankuro pensó que el demonio en su interior había tomado el control de nuevo.

"¡Temari, apártate de él!" Tiró de ella para alejarla del área y se preparó para el eminente combate, lo que provocó que Temari reaccionase de forma inesperada: se soltó del agarre del chico y se posicionó de forma protectora entre los dos hermanos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te das cuenta de que podría matarte en cualquier momento estando en ese estado!"

"¡Mírale! ¿Crees que está en condiciones de matar a alguien? ¡Algo malo le pasa!" Kankuro se aproximó a su hermano pequeño con cuidado, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Gaara estaba sufriendo un fuerte dolor. Sabía cuál era la causa, pero ninguno de ellos tenía medios para remediarlo. Algo estaba agravando la herida que se hizo luchando contra el chico Uchiha. Ambos se habían olvidado de ello hasta entonces, pues Gaara nunca antes se había herido.

"Tenemos que volver pronto a la villa, ahora incluso más que antes" La actitud de Kankuro había pegado un dramático cambio en los últimos instantes, aunque Temari sabía que no era preocupación por su hermano lo que lo había causado.

Kankuro sabía de la muerte del anterior Jinchuriki. Esto había provocado que Shukaku fuera libre y causase estragos en las proximidades. Si Gaara muriese, no había ninguna posibilidad de que dos Genin pudieran controlar a Shukaku. Kankuro estaba preocupado por su propia vida.

Fin del capítulo 2

_Quiero dar las gracias a Christty y a Miku-Ruder-Girl por sus reviews, solo con poner un pequeño mensajito hacéis que quiera seguir a toda máquina ^^_

**Negrita: Aclaración**

Subrayado: Nota del autor original

_Cursiva: Nota mía_


	3. Rivalidad entre hermanos

**Negrita: aclaración**

Subrayado: Nota del Autor original

_Cursiva: nota mía_

Normal: fic

**Aclaración: (otra vez): Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic tampoco me pertenece, si no que es de Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki y tiene el nombre de "The Transition", yo solo lo traduzco del inglés al español.**

Nota del Autor: si no es en este capítulo, será en uno próximo, pero quiero que Shukaku y Baki hagan una pequeña aparición. Como podéis ver, Gaara está teniendo algunas dificultades desde su pelea con Sasuke Uchiha. Las cosas se complicarán antes de ir a mejor, pero no mataré a ninguno de los personajes. No obstante, habrá detalles médicos y peleas entre Shukaku y Gaara en las próximas escenas. Intentaré ser suave, pero no lo garantizo.

_¿Qué pasará? ¡Leed y descubridlo! :3_

La Transición, Capítulo 3.

La mañana llegó, trayendo algún cambio en la condición de Gaara. Temari había estado toda la noche vigilándole, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para que no cayera en las garras de Shukaku. Las pesadillas y la fiebre se mitigaron como a mitad de la noche, dándole a Gaara algo de paz para que pudiera descansar, pero su dolor pareció duplicarse. El mínimo movimiento desencadenaba jadeos y espasmos, y luchaba contra quien fuese que le estaba moviendo.

Kankuro estaba claramente apurado, pero mantenía una distancia de seguridad con respecto a su hermano pequeño. Esto enfadó a Temari, pues tendría que cargar ella sola con Gaara durante todo el viaje, ya que el pequeño no estaba en condiciones de viajar. Cada movimiento provocaba un terrible dolor en el hombro de Gaara, haciéndole gritar y debatirse constantemente, hasta que Kankuro se hartó y pararon a curar sus heridas, aunque Temari sabía que era inútil, ya que ninguno de ellos usaba Ninjutsu médico y llevaban muy pocos suministros médicos. Él solo buscaba una excusa para sentarse y esperar a su maestro, pensando que eso mejoraría enormemente sus circunstancias.

"Cabeza hueca" Murmuró Temari mientras rellenaba las botellas de agua. Habían seguido el arroyo donde acamparon la noche anterior, y finalmente habían llegado a su origen –un manantial bastante grande rodeado de acantilados. Probablemente ese sería el único lugar donde podrían reabastecerse de agua antes de llegar a la villa, por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad. Acabó con las botellas, llenó un bol de agua y lo llevó al campamento. Gaara estaba tumbado en el suelo, se encontraba aún más pálido de lo normal y parecía que respiraba con dificultad. Temari puso el bol con agua al lado del chico y cogió de su mochila un kunai y restos de ropa limpia. Dejó la ropa en el agua y usó el cuchillo para rasgar parte de la ropa de Gaara, dejando a la vista su piel desnuda. Temari retrocedió ante lo que vio, y por poco tiró el bol de agua ante su sorpresa.

Había un agujero lleno de sangre en el hombro de Gaara y parecía ser mortalmente profundo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas allí donde esos ninjas de la Hoja le habían golpeado innumerables veces –sobre todo el chico rubio con sus clones. Ese chico… había llegado a Gaara como nadie había podido llegar. Esa había sido la primera vez que Temari escuchaba a Gaara disculparse en serio con sus hermanos. Siempre que se disculpaba era solo para mantener las apariencias, no lo sentía de verdad. Esta vez era diferente. Había podido apreciar lamento y culpabilidad en su voz.

Recogió un trapo del bol con agua y limpió la sangre seca de la cara de Gaara. Parecía peor de lo que era en realidad; sin las manchas de sangre, Temari observó que solo tenía una herida en la cabeza y ya estaba empezando a curarse. El estado de su hombro era otra historia, la herida tenía el tamaño de la palma de su mano y por lo menos la profundidad de una nuez. Mientras Temari limpiaba la sangre seca, más sangre aparecía. No tardó en rendirse y trató de vendar el área. Pero Gaara no estaba ayudando mucho: las vendas tenían que estar tirantes, lo que significaba infringirle más dolor. Forcejeó y jadeó durante todo el proceso, gritando un par de veces.

"Deja de quejarte. Tú te has provocado esto, pequeño bastardo…" Kankuro se interrumpió cuando el puño de Temari chocó contra su cara. Cayó directo al manantial y salió a la superficie balbuceando enfurecido.

"¿Temari? ¡¿Qué demonios haces?"

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Estaba terriblemente exaltada.

"¿Conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Has olvidado que ese niño al que de repente estás tan empeñada en proteger es el mismo niño que ha tratado de MATARNOS en numerosas ocasiones!

"Algo ha cambiado en él, ¡si abrieses los OJOS y le observases, tú mismo lo verías!"

"Lo que ha cambiado es que sabe que no está en condiciones para amenazarnos de muerte. ¡Solo está salvando su maldito pellejo!"

"Tú has estado en esa situación antes, Kankuro, dime - ¿estás preocupado por TU seguridad en ese estado?"

"Yo… eh… no. En realidad no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor… Era prácticamente insoportable"

"Bueno… ¿por qué iba a ser diferente para Gaara? Además… si ahora le tratamos como un desecho, volverá a sus viejas costumbres. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para demostrarle que puede confiar en nosotros!"

"Espero que tengas razón, Temari… Me encantaría poder dormir tranquilo por una - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ambos escucharon el sonido que venía del interior del bosque, era un sonido fuerte, como de alguien aterrizando desde una zona alta. Sacaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de combate.

"Vuestros reflejos son, como siempre, impecables, Temari y Kankuro, pero no hay necesidad de pelear…"

No abandonaron sus posiciones, pero se tranquilizaron al reconocer la voz del intruso.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!"

El extraño caminó hasta la zona iluminada. Su cara estaba en parte oculta por una tela que caía desde su protector, pero los dos hermanos le reconocieron inmediatamente.

Baki al fin les había alcanzado.

Fin del capítulo 3.

_Quiero agradecer a Lila, Miku-Ruder-Girl y Kimiyu por sus reviews, no he tardado mucho ^^ espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo todos vosotros, nos leemos ;)_


	4. La ira del Bijuu

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del autor: Baki ha aparecido, como había prometido. Mientras que las cosas van bastante mal en el mundo real - ¡Gaara está teniendo una pesadilla! Shukaku quiere tomar el control otra vez y Gaara tiene que mantenerlo sometido. Preparaos para una pelea de gritos quizá un comportamiento abusivo por parte de Shukaku. Igual hasta veis cómo la bestia castiga a Gaara por su mal comportamiento…

_Y, bueno, eso es todo, disfrutad mucho del capítulo! ^^_

La Transición, Capítulo 4

Temari y Kankuro no confiaban del todo en Baki, pues podría tratarse de un enemigo transformado. No sería la primera vez que se encontraban algo así, pero ahora Gaara no podría protegerles –Sus escudos se activarían con el mínimo peligro, pero él ni siquiera era consciente de que algo estaba pasando.

"Hace veinte años Karura, nuestra madre, quiso enseñar su arte a uno de sus hijos, ¿quién fue el niño al que ella quiso entrenar?" Temari pensó rápido en un información que solo él conocería.

"Deseó enseñar a su hijo pequeño el arte del escudo vital, pero no pudo porque murió el día en el que él nació. A pesar de esto, se rumorea que esa es la segunda naturaleza del chico, protegido por el demonio que la mató"

Esa debía de ser la respuesta que ambos estaban buscando, porque relajaron sus defensas y le dejaron entrar al campamento, donde Baki no tardó en ver la silueta que dormía junto al fuego. Se aproximó a él vacilante, creyendo que Gaara se levantaría y le mataría sin pensárselo dos veces. Era lo que siempre les hacía a los pocos que llegaban a sorprenderle, como el juego de cucú-trastrás pero a lo sádico.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"Fueron esos ninjas de la Hoja del examen. Uno de ellos le dio un buen número de golpes…"

Esta información pilló a Baki por sorpresa – cualquiera que pudiese hacerle eso a Gaara debía de tener habilidades extraordinarias. Siguió aproximándose y comenzó a examinarle.

Shukaku estaba furioso, en parte porque alguien le había derrotado; pero sobre todo porque ese insolente mocoso estaba de pie ante él.

"¿Qué haces ahí plantado? ¡DÉJAME SALIR!"

La respuesta de Gaara fue casi un gruñido.

"No"

"Fuera de mi camino, enano insignificante, o si no…"

"¿O si no qué? ¿Me matarás? ¡Sabes lo que pasa cuando tu portador muere!" Gaara no se molestó en recordarle que su única alternativa era vivir completamente subyugado en una vasija de té.

"Al menos podría probar la sangre que más deseo…"

"¡Pruébala y a ver qué pasa, mapache gigante!"

"Mira quién está siendo presuntuoso, pero sabes perfectamente que no podrías matar una mosca sin mi ayuda. ¡Aprende tu sitio, pequeña rata!

"¡Estoy harto de escuchar tus mentidas, demonio!"

"Bien, ¡pero luego no me vengas llorando cuando un ninja de academia te machaque! ¡Vi cómo actuaste cuando ese enano de la Hoja consiguió tocarte!"

"Al menos te hice fracasar a ti también"

"¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te acabo de decir, mocoso idiota? ¡TÚ NO ERES NADA SIN MÍ!"

La bestia había escuchado todo lo que quería para entonces, y lo demostró disparando olas mortales de arena a Gaara, y aunque en realidad no le dañaron, el dolor era tan real… Gaara gritó de dolor y rabia mientras la arena le acuchillaba la piel. Su ropa quedó hecha harapos, su piel quemada; pero el demonio no se aplacó.

Tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Gaara miró a sus manos y ropas, inesperadamente impecables. Shukaku parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

"Ahora, si eres un buen chico que hace caso a su madre, no tendré que volver a castigarte"

"No, no te seguiré escuchando, y tú no eres mi madre… solo eres una estúpida bestia que ya me ha mentido suficiente…" Gaara estaba llegando a su límite "Hazme lo que quieras, pero nunca volverás a ver el mundo con tus propios ojos" Sin energía ni fuerza de voluntad, se desmayó a los pies del demonio.

Fin del capítulo 4.

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, dejad reviews, por favor, ayudan mucho en serio ^^_

_Gracias a Lila, Christty, Miku-Ruder-Girl, Cote y Cata por sus reviews._

_Nos leemos pronto! ;)_


	5. Represión

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: Creedme, en otras circunstancias Gaara controlaría la furia del Shukaku mejor de lo que lo hizo en el último capítulo, pero ahora mismo está física y emocionalmente destrozado –herido y en medio de una tortura mental. El Genjutsu de Shukaku era lo último que necesitaba (Sí, esa tortura a la que Gaara fue sometido era un Genjutsu –No sé si Shukaku puede ejecutar Genjutsu pero pensándolo bien – Shukaku es una antigua bestia con enormes cantidades de chakra, es perfectamente capaz de ejecutar Genjutsu y probablemente ha vivido el tiempo suficiente para aprender el arte, pero estamos en FanFiction y esto es solo una teoría)

_No quiero haceros esperar más, os dejo con el capítulo ^^_

La Transición, Capítulo 5

Shukaku apartó a su portador de un golpe y empezó el proceso de poseerle. Sabía que el chico también estaba inconsciente en el mundo físico y solo tenía que controlar su mente con otro Genjutsu. Pero, cuando empezó a acumular el chakra necesario para hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía – Una especie de barrera no permitía a su chakra fluir. La bestia estaba perpleja - ¿qué clase de trucos estaban usando ahí fuera?

Baki estaba arrodillado al lado de Gaara, con una mano extendida sobre la frente de Gaara. Emitía un tenue resplandor rojizo, como si se estuviera transfiriendo chakra.

Temari y Kankuro nunca antes habían visto a Baki ejecutar ese jutsu y sintieron una mezcla de intriga y alarma.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo?" Kankuro fue el primero en hablar esta vez.

"Es un jutsu de unión de chakra que solo yo conozco. Esa es la razón por la que vuestro padre me eligió para ser vuestro maestro. Mientras haga efecto, no permitirá que ni Gaara ni Shukaku usen su chakra, para que pueda dormir cuando de verdad lo necesite"

"No lo entiendo… si podías realizar este jutsu, ¿por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora?"

"Tengo varios motivos – El más claro es que Gaara nunca antes me habría dejado usarlo en él, pero hay otros"

"¿Como por ejemplo?"

"Los efectos solo duran unas horas, y esta técnica requiere una gran cantidad de chakra. Solo la puedo hacer una vez al día como mucho para tener la energía suficiente como para protegeros a los tres"

Temari empezaba a preguntarse si Gaara seguía vivo – apenas se había movido cuando Baki le examinó y unió su chakra con el suyo, y ahora parecía que casi no respiraba. Puso las yemas de sus dedos en su muñeca, buscando alguna señal de vida. En seguida suspiró de alivio, pero éste se convirtió en alarma. Gaara estaba muy vivo, pero algo iba mal – su pulso era demasiado rápido y podía sentir que su cuerpo emitía una gran cantidad de calor –ninguno de estos síntomas se debían al agotamiento de chakra. Solo había visto esos ataque veces en su vida, pero todos seguían un patrón: El afectado se sentía terriblemente fatigado durante unas cuantas horas como máximo, y los ataques nunca provocaban fiebre. Además, ya habían pasado tres días y su condición solo parecía empeorar. Había observado a Baki mientras le examinaba y, aunque no había dicho nada, podía adivinar por la mirada que puso que algo serio pasaba.

Shukaku estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por escapar de su portador. Hasta un penoso jutsu de sellado como el que le había atrapado en el cuerpo de ese mocoso era suficiente para mantenerle ahí, y sin su chakra, Shukaku era como un animal acorralado –peligroso, pero ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que podría haber sido de estar en libertad. Arremetió contra las paredes de su encierro. El cuerpo no se había movido del lugar donde Shukaku le había dejado, pero Shukaku sabía que él no estaba muerto –la forma que yacía a sus pies solo era el espectro de su persona. Además, el que él siguiera atrapado en esa prisión era prueba de que el chico vivía.

Gaara recuperó la consciencia poco a poco cuando llegaron al desierto. Baki había dicho que tenían que encontrar el camino habitual hacia Suna lo antes posible. La forma en la que la ansiedad de su maestro aumentaba según el tiempo pasaba preocupó a Temari. A Baki no le gustaba Gaara –se notaba por sus constantes amenazas hacia el chico-, por lo que Temari supuso que su miedo sería como el de Kankuro –no sabía lo que Shukaku haría si Gaara muriese. Incluso ella misma se preguntaba por el cambio en su actitud –Gaara era una de las pocas cosas en el mundo que de verdad la asustaban. Pero las palabras que les dirigió cuando su pelea con el chico de la Hoja acabó resonaron en su mente.

"Temari, Kankuro, lo siento"

"Lo siento"

"¡TEMARI!" El inesperado grito la sacó de sus pensamientos. Baki y Kankuro estaban agachados al lado de Gaara. Cuando se acercó allí, se quedó congelada. Gaara estaba sufriendo algún tipo de ataque –se retorcía en el suelo, con su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor.

Fin del Capítulo 5

_Está emocionante, ¿a qué sí? Bueno, no os dejaré demasiado tiempo con la intriga, mañana como tarde estará el siguiente (pero no creo que me dé tiempo a subirlo hoy, lo siento) _

_Quiero darles las gracias a Miku-Ruder-Girl, Lule de Zodiak, Kimiyu y Shima (siento no haberlo subido ayer, pero al menos ya está hoy xD) por sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^_


	6. Instinto de protección

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: el final de esta fase de la historia ya casi está aquí. Solo voy a torturar a Gaara hasta que Kankuro "vea la luz" –porque aún no ha cambiado su actitud hacia él lo suficiente como para llegar a tener la confianza que vemos en Shippuden, y tampoco creo que llegue a pasar en este fic, pero por lo menos quiero que sus hermanos y Baki aprendan a no temerle. Os advierto de que habrá algunos detalles médicos, pero Shukaku le dejará en paz mientras el jutsu de Baki haga efecto.

_¡A leer!_

La Transición, Capítulo 6

Baki sintió que el cuerpo de Gaara empezaba a convulsionarse. Había decidido darle un descanso a Temari y llevar él al chico. Hoy no se había movido en casi todo el viaje, pero de repente comenzó a sufrir escalofríos –lo que indicaba que su fiebre iba a aumentar de un momento a otro. Supuso que ya era hora de encontrar un lugar para descansar durante esa noche así que echó un vistazo al área buscando algún refugio. Encontró un lugar donde unas rocas sobresalían de la arena, que por lo menos les protegería de las tormentas de arena, y les guió en esa dirección.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Gaara pegó un violento tirón, haciendo que Baki le soltase. Cayó en la arena provocando un ruido sordo. Kankuro se precipitó hacia ellos llamando a Temari, quien corrió al lado de Gaara en un vano intento de sacarle de su ataque. Los espasmos duraron dos minutos antes de que las convulsiones cesaran y volviera al estado de coma en el que se encontraba antes de llegar al desierto.

"¡Baki, está ardiendo!" Kankuro al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que los otros dos ya sabían desde hacía dos días. Por una vez parecía verdaderamente aterrorizado.

"Se aproxima una tormenta, Baki, ¡tenemos que encontrar refugio!"

"Hay una pila de rocas a doscientos metros, descansaremos cuando lleguemos allí"

Gaara no mejoró en el tiempo que tardaron en llegar. Le dejaron en la parte más protegida de la formación e hicieron una hoguera en la parte más expuesta. Baki le examinó más profundamente, quitando los vendajes de su hombro. En seguida observó la causa de que su condición estuviera empeorando –aunque ya no sangraba, la herida mostraba signos de infección: las venas rojas que salían de la herida se habían ramificado y estaban más pronunciadas y la herida derramaba un fluido blanco y opaco. Le estaba causando un intenso dolor –quedó claro cuando Baki trató de limpiar la herida: Gaara arqueó la espalda y gritó de agonía. Tenían que llegar a la villa ya. La única alternativa era una barbaridad: quemar la herida; y tampoco estaban preparados para hacer eso. Moriría de dolor.

Kankuro fue el primero en hacer guardia esa noche. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si Gaara decía la verdad cuando les pidió disculpas aquel día. Había pronunciado muchas disculpas forzadas, y se había vuelto todo un experto en ello. Aunque Kankuro no podía decir si alguna de esas disculpas era verdadera. Todo lo que él veía era un monstro, un monstruo y solo un monstruo. Quizá él era el único que estaba equivocado –Temari y Baki parecían haber perdonado al pequeño demonio que dormía en la esquina. Kankuro caminó hacia Gaara, analizándole por primera vez. Casi toda la parte superior de su ropa estaba rasgada, y en su lugar llevaba vendas en su pecho y hombro. Su cara tenía una expresión de dolor y preocupación, y sus manos se extendían y se recogían en puños. Parecía tan inocente mientras dormía… _Pero las apariencias engañan_, se recordó a él mismo.

"Madre…" El tenue susurro sacó a Kankuro de sus pensamientos. Gaara estaba hablando en sueños. Kankuro le escuchó atentamente, pensando que esos murmullos de los que no era consciente le permitirían ver la _verdadera _personalidad de Gaara.

"¿Te dolió, Madre? ¿Lo que te hicieron ese día, el día que robé tu vida? Siento que tuvieras que morir por un monstruo como yo…"

Kankuro asimiló lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa breve frase le había revelado algo – Gaara vivía con el constante sentimiento de culpa por haberles robado a su madre. _Culpa_, no era la clase de emoción que un monstruo sentiría. Monstruo –se había llamado monstruo a él mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Se sentía culpable por eso? Por muy cruel que Gaara pudiera ser, Kankuro sabía que Gaara tenía un demonio en su interior porque esa había sido la voluntad de su padre. Mirándolo bien, Kankuro pudo ver el precio que su conflicto interno llevaba consigo. Con todo su poder, Gaara era intimidante, incluso atemorizante. Pero el chakra del chico estaba siendo contenido, dejándolo sin fuerzas. A ojos de Kankuro, solo parecía un niño menudo e indefenso. Sintió una fuerte y extraña urgencia de protegerle. Kankuro había visto a Gaara en acción, pero ahora sabía que había actuado solo y mal aconsejado, y quizá Gaara pudiera cambiar.

Pero el cambio no se produciría si Gaara moría. El chico necesitaba ayuda, y la necesitaba ya.

Fin del capítulo 6.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Este capítulo es un poco más profundo y quizá haya cosas que no se entiendan del todo bien, pero al menos es fácil pillar la esencia del capítulo, ¿no?_

_Bueno, como siempre, os pido que si os ha gustado dejéis un review y, por último quiero dar las gracias a Lule de Zodiak, Miku-Ruder-Girl y Shima por sus reviews ^^_


	7. Prejuicios

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: Los hermanos solo están a un par de horas de la aldea, pero la tormenta de arena les ralentiza. Podrán llegar a tiempo para salvar a Gaara, pero antes tienen que enfrentarse a unos bandidos, que quieren que "El demonio de Sunagakure" desaparezca. ¡Adivinad quién interviene y le salva!

_¡Disfrutad!_

La Transición, Capítulo 7

Los hermanos se levantaron temprano. La villa aún no estaba a la vista, pero sabían que ya estaban cerca –el patrón de las dunas de arena había cambiado cuando las montañas –que protegían la entrada de la villa- alteraron el flujo del viento.

La temperatura de Gaara había aumentado durante la noche, y había empezado a llamar a su madre, a sus hermanos y –por alguna extraña razón-, a Yashamaru. Baki ya tenía prisa por llegar a Suna y trató de recorrer el trecho que faltaba a un buen ritmo.

De vez en cuando se encontraban con algún ninja que volvía de la invasión. Uno de ellos había lanzado a Gaara un shuriken al reconocerle.

"Parece que los demás ninjas han encontrado a su chivo expiatorio" Comentó Temari amargamente después de desviar el arma.

Divisaron la villa a lo lejos tras dos horas de caminata, lo que provocó que aumentaran el ritmo. Se dirigieron directos al hospital una vez que pasaron la entrada a la villa.

"¡Alto!" Uno de los altos cargos de la villa se interpuso en su camino. Kankuro frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

"Todas vuestras formalidades tendrán que esperar pues, como podéis ver, traemos a un shinobi herido que necesita ayuda" Baki había visto la expresión complacida del rostro del hombre, y también la postura defensiva que Kankuro adoptó.

"Puedo verlo perfectamente, Baki. ¡Lo que pasa es que ese "shinobi" ha traído la muerte a su paso durante seis años! No os dejaré pasar, no cuando es la única oportunidad de llevar a cabo una misión que ha fracasado durante seis años, ¡sobre todo gracias a que ha ocasionado el fallo de nuestra última misión!"

"¿Estás diciendo que un solo Genin ha provocado que una misión de rango S fallase?"

"¡Lo que pasa es que "este Genin" era la pieza más importante del puzle! Retrocede, o serás marcado como un traidor"

"Tú eres el que va a retroceder" Advirtió Kankuro "Retrocede, ¡o tendrás que responder ante nosotros!" La única respuesta del hombre fue una risa cargada de sarcasmo.

"No me importa que seas el hijo del Kazekage, ¡eres un idiota si crees que puedes vencerme!" Kankuro conocía a ese hombre, él era de los que hacían mucho ruido para pocas nueces, al igual que muchos de ellos. Se estaba impacientando. Esbozó una mueca arrogante.

"Supongo que ya sabes las idioteces que se hacen por la familia" _Esto significa que más tarde tendremos que ocultarnos, pero no dejaré que estos bastardos maten a Gaara._ Kankuro había sacado a Karasu y estaba acumulando chakra para dar vida a la marioneta.

Pero Temari ya había asestado el primer golpe. El hombre se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de hacer al sueño. Temari abrió un poco más su abanico.

"Acabas de presenciar la fuerza que tiene menos de una luna de mi abanico. ¡Déjanos ir, o probarás el poder de las tres! Ni siquiera nuestro padre es tan cruel como para atacar a una persona herida. ¡Cobarde!"

"¡Temari! Eso ha sido…"

"Ahórrate tus halagos, Gaara necesita ayuda"

Kankuro odiaba los hospitales. El hedor a muerte llenaba la estancia por mucho que intentasen evitarlo. Fueron de habitación en habitación, buscando a un médico desesperadamente. Era extraño –con todos los ninjas que habían vuelto heridos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, el hospital debería estar desbordado.

Pero parecía estar desierto.

"Deben haberse enterado de que Gaara está entre los heridos" Musitó Temari. Por primera vez observó los prejuicios con los que su hermano tenía que lidiar. Sintió una punzada de simpatía hacia el chico. _Es insoportable, ¿verdad? El dolor de la soledad…_ Le preguntó mentalmente. _Por eso actúas así, tratas de amenizar un dolor que nunca desaparecerá…_ Sus pensamientos la hicieron replantearse quiénes eran los monstruos en realidad. La kunoichi sintió un calor en su pecho, un instinto de protección.

"¡VAMOS! ¡Sé que estáis ahí! ¿Los ninjas no deberían ayudar a un compañero?"

El gritó provocó que una ninja médica saliera corriendo. Vio a Gaara, inmediatamente les llevó a una habitación cercana y les dijo que le pusieran sobre la cama. Se acercó a la puerta y dijo con un tono de simpatía:

"Me gustaría decir que tengo los conocimientos para ayudar a vuestro compañero, pero puedo encontrar a alguien que sí los tiene. Volveré tan rápido como pueda." Salió rápidamente de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos.

Fin del capítulo 7.

_Siento mucho, MUCHO, la tardanza. He estado un poco mala y no he podido seguir traduciendo :$ pero os prometo que no tardaré tanto tiempo con el próximo capítulo. Como tarde, pasado mañana estará._

_Como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a Lule de Zodiak, Miku-Ruder-Girl y Arika Yuy Uchiha por sus reviews ^^_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	8. Palidez

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: Siento desviarme de la historia original, pero voy a introducir un par de OCs: Satsu y su asistente Misao. Solo aparecerán durante un par de capítulos. Son solo extras o personajes secundarios que tienen algún papel en la historia. Este capítulo contiene más material médico que los anteriores y podría ser perjudicial para los lectores más sensibles.

La Transición, Capítulo 8

Temari estaba preocupada por ver a Gaara de un color casi tan pálido como las hojas de papel que había a su alrededor. Estaba mejor desde que podía descansar y parecía haber vuelto al estado de coma en el que se encontraba cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y respiraba entrecortadamente. Era obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no entrar en otro ataque de dolor. Kankuro estaba sentado al lado de Gaara y miraba a su hermano pequeño a la cara. Tenía una curiosa expresión: miedo y pena.

La chica regresó a la realidad bruscamente cuando vio que una mujer entraba en la sala. Se quedó congelada al ver quién yacía en la cama, pero no parecía asustada o incluso asqueada como el resto de personas que se habían encontrado ese día. En realidad, su expresión era de sorpresa.

"Este chico-¿qué o quién ha traspasado sus defensas?"

Temari le habló brevemente del Genin de la Hoja y su veloz jutsu del rayo, y la pelea posterior con el compañero de equipo de ese Genin que había dejado a Gaara sin chakra. La mujer pareció creer la historia y se centró en examinar a su paciente, comprobando signos vitales y daños internos. Cuando quitó las vendas y observó la herida, se quedó algo asombrada y mandó a la otra chica a por algunos materiales. Prestó más atención a su hombro, pinchando la piel alrededor de la herida. Su cara expresó preocupación al sentir su clavícula.

"Se ha roto la clavícula…" Dijo la mujer "Y creo que son los fragmentos del hueso lo que han causado la infección"

La chica volvió con una bolsa negra entre las manos, y la puso en una mesita al lado de la cama.

"Misao, saca a Temari y Kankuro de la habitación. Baki, necesito hablar contigo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?" Temari fue interrumpida por la mujer, que tiraba de ella hacia fuera. Tenía un fuerte agarre del que Temari no pudo soltarse.

Con los otros dos Genins fuera, la mujer fue directa al grano. "La infección solo empeorará si no la solucionamos desde el inicio. Baki, necesito que mantengas a Gaara bajo tu jutsu de supresión. Shukaku intentará evitar lo que voy a hacer" Se giró hacia Misao, quien sacó una caja de la bolsa y la abrió. Contenía diversos bisturíes. La mujer limpió sus manos en un lavabo cercano y sacó un pequeño bisturí de la caja, probando su forma. Misao ni siquiera esperó a la orden e inyectó los sedantes en el hombro de Gaara. Tomó su pulso unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Está listo, Satsu"

Satsu se acercó a la cama y limpió el hombro de Gaara con una ropa vieja. Después, sostuvo el pequeño bisturí y lo clavó en el hombro de Gaara.

Fin del capítulo 8

Bueno, ahora he tardado un poco menos. Tengo una seria falta de tiempo pero tengo que acabar antes de irme de viaje cueste lo que cueste xD

Gracias a Lule de Zodiak, Miku-Ruder-Girl y Kimiyu por sus reviews y os espero en el próximo.

Matta ne ;)


	9. Sangre y arena

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: os dejé en una situación un poco espantosa, pero os aseguro que lo peor ya ha pasado. He estado pensando en dónde situar la historia y he decidido que estará dividida en escenas: Kankuro y Temari en la calle; Baki, Satsu y Misao en el hospital; y Gaara y Shukaku en la mente de Gaara.

_Disfrutad del capítulo, y para quien no lea porque tenga fobia a las agujas y esas cosas, que no se preocupe porque yo soy la mayor aterrorizada por las agujas y lo que sale no es excesivo:_

La Transición, Capítulo 9

El sedante parecía hacer efecto, puesto que Gaara no efectuaba el menor movimiento mientras Satsu cortaba su cuerpo. Baki estaba sentado en una camilla, usando el Jutsu de supresión. Misao observaba el trabajo de su maestra atentamente. Satsu trabajaba concentrada y cuidadosamente, tratando de llegar hasta la clavícula de Gaara y reparar el daño que había causado la infección. Se sorprendió por lo que encontró cuando alcanzó su objetivo. No estaba tan afectado como le había parecido –aunque su clavícula estaba completamente rota. Estaba algo desconcertada; eso podía causar dolor, pero no era el nacimiento de una enfermedad grave. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando en el cuerpo de ese chico?

Temari y Kankuro habían ido a un salón de té aconsejados por Misao. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado apetito. Kankuro aún le daba vueltas a la osadía que ese alto mando había mostrado, y Temari estaba preocupada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo para que ellos no pudieran estar presentes? Se temía lo peor.

"¡Espero que estés contento, mocoso! ¿Sabes qué nos están haciendo ahora?" Gaara había salido del trance y la bestia ocupaba más de la mitad de su mente. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, pero ese enorme imbécil seguía convencido de que intentaban matarles en vez de ayudarles. Él permanecía en silencio, pero solo porque temía que cualquier palabra que pronunciase desencadenase un ataque por parte de Shukaku.

"¿Qué? ¿Es que no has vuelto ya? ¡Parecías muy gallito hace tres noches!"

No respondió.

"¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, rata del desierto? ¡RESPÓNDEME!" El último grito fue tan fuerte que dejó a Gaara en el suelo. Aún así no contestó.

"¿Quieres que lo repita por última vez?" La amenaza pareció funcionar, porque Gaara se puso en pie y miró al rostro de la bestia.

"Inténtalo" fue la única respuesta de Gaara. Fue suficiente para enfadar aún más a la bestia, rugió de furia y acumuló chakra para preparar un Genjutsu especialmente doloroso hacia el enano que estaba ante él. Entonces lo recordó.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Rugió de rabia e impotencia "Ganas esta ronda, pequeña rata, pero cuando este maldito jutsu deje de hacer efecto, ¡lo pagarás caro!"

"Estoy deseando verlo" Su tono no era menos frío, y Shukaku se dio cuenta de que estaba tramando algún plan.

Satsu soltó un murmullo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado la infección en el hombro de Gaara. Había hecho un corte en otra zona, pensando que quizá se hubiera roto alguna costilla. No había llegado muy lejos cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en la dirección correcta. El corte sangraba abundantemente, y la sangre era más espesa, oscura y algo arenosa. Recordó que Gaara usaba su armadura de arena en situaciones desesperadas. Debía de haberla estado llevando desde su pelea. Le preguntó a Baki los detalles de esa batalla, y lo confirmó. Aunque estaba aliviada de que esto no fuera a requerir cuidados más intensivos, no tenía ni idea de cuánta arena había en la herida ni de cómo quitarla.

Temari volvió al hospital pronto, y siguió el camino por el que habían ido al principio. Seguramente la habitación en la que se encontraba Gaara estaba bloqueada. Lo que fuese que estuviera pasando ahí dentro, aún no había acabado, por lo que simplemente se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta y esperó. Kankuro apareció unos minutos después y se unió a ella.

Satsu les encontró así una hora después cuando fue a por más recursos. Tenía que cortar la mayor parte de la infección del cuerpo de su compañero y debía asegurarse de que tenía a mano todo lo que podía necesitar si las cosas se complicaban. Baki salió detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que sus alumnos le miraban con miradas interrogantes. Les miró y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

"¿Cuándo podremos verle?" Preguntó Temari.

"Pronto…" Fue Satsu quien les respondió "Misao le está cosiendo ahora mismo. Pude eliminar la fuente de la infección y le di algunas medicinas para que no se expandiera por su hombro. Debería despertarse cuando los sedantes dejen de hacer efecto" Misao se unió a ellos y asintió con la cabeza ante la mirada interrogativa de su maestra. "Ya podéis ir a verle" Les dijo a los hermanos "Tan solo sed pacientes con él por unos días".

Fin del Capítulo 9

_Y lo siento otra vez por la tardanza :$, como premio lo he traducido todo del tirón para que pudiera estar hoy. Gracias por sus reviews a Lule de Zodiak y Kimiyu._

_Nos leemos ^^_


	10. Otra vez no

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: pronto pasaremos a la siguiente fase de la historia. Satsu al fin ha logrado salvar a Gaara gracias a sus habilidades.

_Ya me disculparé al final por el retraso, por ahora disfrutad del capítulo:_

La Transición, Capítulo 10

Satsu insistió en que Gaara permaneciese en el hospital hasta que estuviese segura de que la infección había sido solucionada –una situación que disgustaba bastante al chico: estaba aislado con la única compañía de la voz de Shukaku. El tanuki estaba más molesto que Gaara y le seguía incordiando para que matase al médico que le cuidaba "por diversión", y atacaba a Gaara con otro Genjutsu cuando él se negaba. Misao llegó a la habitación en medio de una de esas "sesiones" y buscó a Baki por todas partes para que realizase el Jutsu de supresión otra vez. Pero él ni siquiera estaba en la villa, lo había dicho poco después de que Gaara despertase por primera vez.

_Temari seguía diciéndole que no le pusiera vendas, alegando que así solo conseguiría que el proceso de curación fuese más lento; pero no podía hacer otra cosa, la herida de su hombro seguía siendo horrible. Ella le visitaba a diario acompañada de Kankuro para comprobar su estado. Se estaba recuperando rápidamente pero odiaba la aburrida rutina del hospital. Esa chica, Misao, ya le había pillado tratando de escapar por una ventana y le había devuelto a la cama bajo la amenaza de que si volvía a pillarle así, le encadenaría a allí. Se tomo la amenaza a la ligera, pues sabía que podría liberarse de cualquier atadura, pero aún así obedeció. Se entretuvo molestando a Shukaku._

_Baki llegó esa misma tarde, pero se veía que iba apurado y no planeaba quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Solo estaba allí para informarles de algo que Gaara se imaginaba desde mucho antes de que la noticia se confirmase:_

"_El Kazekage ha desaparecido" Les dijo Baki con gravedad "He sido enviado como parte de una patrulla de búsqueda. No sé cuándo podré volver"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Pensaba que nuestro padre seguía en los Exámenes de Acceso a Chunin!"_

"_Ese hombre no era nuestro padre" Dijo Gaara amargamente "Quienquiera que fuese, tenía un aura tan desagradable que hacía que nuestro padre fuese inocente en comparación. Pude sentirlo aquel día en la arena"_

"_¿Qué dices, Gaara?" Preguntó Kankuro "Si sabías que ese hombre no era nuestro padre, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?"_

"_Yo no estaba… en mi mejor momento ese día" Replicó vacilante. Temari y Kankuro entendieron a lo que se refería. Tenía todo su instinto asesino enfocado en el chico Uchiha, lo que hacía desaparecer cualquier otro pensamiento._

"_Sea por lo que sea, debemos prepararnos para lo peor" Dijo Baki "Os necesito a los tres en guardia. Incluso a ti, Gaara. Quien remplazó al Kazekage podría atacar a nuestro shinobi más fuerte"_

_Abandonó la villa una hora después._

Desde entonces, Gaara trató de ocultar la naturaleza destructiva de la bestia. Lo último que quería era ser forzado a matar otra vez, no si quería ganarse la confianza de los demás. Pero cuando Misao descubrió la verdad, arremetió contra ella, agarrándola y eliminando con sus manos cualquier sonido que ella pudiera emitir. Le miró con puro terror. Gaara esperaba que esto no pasase, que alguien confiase en él. En su lugar, solo logró aterrorizar a esa chica.

"Escúchame…" Susurró en su oído "No te haré daño. Pero necesito que mantengas en secreto lo que acabas de ver. No quiero dañar a nadie más por la furia de este demonio. Otra vez no" La miró a los ojos, esperando que lo entendiese. En respuesta asintió con la cabeza. Gaara la liberó de su agarre.

"No lo entiendo" Dijo Misao "Todas las personas a las que conozco dicen que dejaste a Shukaku hacer lo que le dio la gana" Notó que la culpa atravesaba el rostro del chico.

"Otra vez no" Repitió "Estoy recuperando el control"

Fin del Capítulo 10

_¿Cuánto ha pasado desde el anterior capítulo? ¿Medio mes? Dios, qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Sé que parece que no tengo excusa, pero sí que la tengo. Me fui de viaje y no tenía internet, por lo que no podía actualizar. Y ahora que vuelvo a tener internet prometo seguir mucho más rápido. Como prueba, mañana estará el próximo capítulo._

_Simplemente dar las gracias a Shima, Lule de Zodiak, Miku-Ruder-Girl y Kimiyu por vuestros reviews, ¡y espero que me perdonéis :$!_


	11. Muerte de un Kage

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: Gaara ya se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para poder reprimir a Shukaku, y desea hacer las paces con sus hermanos y los demás ciudadanos de la villa. Pero esto tendrá que esperar porque el asesinato del Kazekage les ha afectado a todos. Ahora Temari, Kankuro y Gaara tendrán que lidiar con sus nuevas vidas como huérfanos.

La Transición, Capítulo 11

_¿Qué pasa con este chico?_ Se preguntó Temari. Baki aún no había vuelto de su misión de búsqueda, dejándola a ella al mando. Temari sabía que ella era una terrible cocinera (Kankuro se lo recordaba en cada comida) pero ese motivo no era suficiente para que Gaara estuviera en huelga de hambre. Le había visto hacer lo mismo cada día desde que salió del hospital –cada mañana iba a por alguna fruta y se sentaba en el tejado de su casa a contemplar la villa con una curiosa expresión de tristeza.

"¿Es que no te das cuenta? El pequeño príncipe, hijo del Cuarto Kazekage no tiene ni idea de cómo acercarse a un ciudadano normal y corriente. ¿No puedes ser un buen chico y darle a mamá un pequeño aperitivo de ellos en su lugar?" Desde que estaba encerrado en su cuerpo, Shukaku tenía acceso libre a los pensamientos de Gaara, y siempre andaba aprovechándose de sus debilidades. La bestia se había cansado de torturar a su portador con Genjutsu, pero seguía mofándose de él.

"Sé que no eres mi madre, tanuki. Déjalo antes de que empieces a ponerte en ridículo" Su respuesta fue inexpresiva. El cambio de actitud del chico fastidiaba al demonio.

_Maldito Gaara_. "Desde que conociste a ese mocoso de la Hoja ya no eres divertido, ¿sabes? ¿Él te gusta o algo así?" Sabía que no era verdad, pero Shukaku siempre se las apañaba para hacer parecer a Naruto algo más que un amigo desde que se conocieron.

"Es un poco hipócrita viniendo de ti, puesto que he visto muchísimas representaciones de los de tu especie… Además, ¡sabes mejor que nadie en qué estoy pensando en este preciso momento! Aunque siempre estés bromeando con eso…"

"Bromas aparte, rata del desierto. Estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que te has perdido el alboroto en la entrada de la villa. Parece que ese entrometido maestro tuyo ha regresado"

_¿Baki ha vuelto? Entonces debe haber noticias de… él._ Gaara ya sospechaba lo que había pasado, al igual que el resto de la villa, pero pensar en su padre seguía haciéndole enfurecer.

Y Shukaku disfrutaba de la furia de su portador.

"¡GAARA!" Temari también había visto el escándalo. Y por su tono parecía que ella había visto algo que a él se le había escapado. Teletransportándose con su arena hasta el nivel del suelo, no tardó en averiguar el qué. Baki y otros muchos Jounin y ANBUs caminaban hacia la casa del Kazekage llevando en camillas a tres figuras encubiertas. Temari emitió un chillido y corrió hacia ellos, pero Kankuro la sujetó. Gaara se quedó congelado cuando vio la camilla que iba al frente.

El cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por telas blancas, por lo que no podía distinguirse, pero esa camilla en particular había sido adornada con una tela blanca y verde y la figura llevaba un reloj de arena en su torso. Además del sombrero de Kage sobre su rostro –el ritual para un Kazekage caído. Ver esto aterrorizó a Gaara, porque él sabía que alguien tan poderoso como para poder matar al único hombre al que él realmente odiaba y temía probablemente no descansaría hasta aniquilar a todo el linaje del Kage.

Su padre estaba muerto, y quizá ellos fueran los siguientes.

Fin del Capítulo 11

_¿Os ha gustado? Esta vez he sido puntual ^^, espero serlo también con el siguiente. _

_Simplemente agradecer a Lule de Zodiak por su review, me alegro de que alguien siga siguiendo el fic :)_


	12. El collar de Karura

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: voy a introducir algo simple pero importante en esta historia y la secuela que he planeado. Podéis llamarlo el "pequeño secreto de Gaara" o su "amuleto de la suerte", pero va a robar el collar de su madre que se encontraba en la habitación de su padre. 

_¡A leer! ^^_

La Transición, Capítulo 12

Después del funeral, los ancianos obligaron a los hijos del Kazekage a abandonar la mansión buscarse otro hogar. Era un poco complicado hacerle frente, pues ellos no tenían ningún familiar con el que quedarse, y nadie les acogería porque Gaara estaba con ellos. Temari se estaba desesperando e incluso consideró abandonar Sunagakure para empezar una nueva vida en alguna villa vecina con sus hermanos. Esa idea no le gustó ni a sus hermanos ni a los ancianos. Kankuro tenía amigos en Suna, a Gaara le daba igual quedarse o irse pues sería considerado un monstruo en cualquier parte, y los ancianos simplemente no querían perder a dos ninjas más.

Y estaba el problema del Jinchuriki.

Aunque los aldeanos querían ver a Gaara muerto, no estaban dispuestos a entregar el Shukaku a ninguna otra villa, y querían extraerle la bestia a Gaara antes de dejar que los otros dos se marchasen.

Los ciudadanos ya ni siquiera estaban seguros de qué querían. Cada vez que Gaara caminaba solo, los transeúntes le escupían insultos y maldiciones. Uno de ellos había sido lo suficientemente descarado como para preguntarle por qué no moría simplemente. Gaara le lanzó una bolita de arena al cuello. Él estaba siendo misericordioso, pero Shukaku le ordenaba que "al menos matase a esa escoria".

"¡Es como si toda Suna le estuviera diciendo un gran "jódete"!" Exclamó Kankuro cuando la arena de su hermano bloqueó otro shuriken. "¡Ya ni siquiera tratan de esconder el hecho de que quieren cortarle la cabeza a Gaara!"

Tampoco habían recibido ninguna ayuda para retirar sus posesiones de la mansión del Kazekage. Montones de cajas comenzaban a llenar la entrada a la mansión, pero no había ningún lugar al que llevarlas (la mayor parte de estas cajas estaban ocupadas por la gran colección de marionetas de Kankuro, pues él aún no estaba preparado para desprenderse de ellas). Como ya esperaban, Gaara tenía la menor colección de cajas, pues solo tenía que llevarse ropas y otras cosas igual de básicas. Se mantuvo ocupado fuera de la casa (Hacía poco que se habían enterado de su afición por cultivar cactus).

Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de llegar a la siguiente fase de la limpieza. Ninguno de ellos había entrado en la habitación de su padre desde que su madre murió. Pero, como su padre se había ido, los contenidos de esa habitación ahora eran suyos, y tenían que ser trasladados.

"Bueno, la habitación de nuestro padre no se va a vaciar ella sola" Dijo Kankuro intentando parecer valiente. Los hermanos permanecieron en la puerta de la habitación formando un semicírculo, pero ninguno se movió. Los dos mayores podían sentir un aura de furia que el pequeño emitía, y estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para no provocarle más. Sorprendentemente, Gaara fue el primero en alcanzar la puerta después de unos minutos de duda.

La habitación del Kazekage tenía una apariencia fría e incolora excepto por el tenue rayo ámbar que atravesaba la ventana. Lo primero que vaciaron fue un armario situado contra la pared, en frente de la cama. No encontraron nada que mereciese la pena guardar. Lo último que registraron después de arrojar montones de cosas a las cajas para después transportarlas fue un cajón algo escondido en una mesa. Temari soltó un sollozo ahogado cuando vio su contenido.

Allí había un libro elegantemente encuadernado y una bonita caja de color caoba adornada con un reloj de arena de plata. Probablemente estas eran las únicas pertenencias de su madre que su padre conservaba.

"Gaara, Kankuro, mirad esto" Temari estaba echándole un vistazo al libro verde "¡Esta debe de ser la última fotografía que se sacó de mamá antes de que muriera!"

En la primera página aparecían cuatro personas, un hombre, dos niños pequeños y una mujer en un avanzado embarazo. El hombre tenía un brazo alrededor del hombro de la mujer y su expresión era de puro orgullo. Los niños –un chico castaño y una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas- tenían una expresión inocente. La mujer miraba hacia abajo con ternura, tenía una mano descansando en su enorme barriga y la otra sujetaba un colgante unido a una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

_Así que en algún momento madre sintió cariño hacia mí._ Pensó Gaara mientras observaba la ternura de su madre hacia él mismo en la foto. _Antes de que mi padre me convirtiese en el monstruo que soy ahora._

"Aún recuerdo ese día" Dijo Temari tristemente "Padre acababa de regarle a mamá aquel collar"

_¿Él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar en unas semanas?_

"¡Y tú le estabas enseñando a padre ese juguete con forma de serpiente que Yashamaru te había dado, Kankuro!"

_¿En aquel entonces, Yashamaru me odiaba?_

"Fue un día estupendo, nadie se imaginaba nada aún…" Temari se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Gaara "Me pregunto si padre aún conserva ese collar". Temari empezó a juguetear con la caja. Estaba en lo correcto, porque lo único que contenía era una cadena de plata con un reloj de arena de cristal colgando de ella. Temari lo contempló y contempló, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Entonces puso el collar en una de las cajas para tirar "A mamá nunca le gustaron las joyas", murmuró "Vamos, tenemos que despedirnos de Baki Sensei". Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás. Kankuro la siguió y por último, Gaara le imitó, no sin antes coger el collar y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Fin del Capítulo 12

_Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me pareció muy interesante, siempre me gusta leer historias sobre la infancia de estos tres, y me parece muy tierno ver cómo examinan una foto de hace tantos años :3 _

_No recibí ningún review por el capítulo anterior, a pesar de que por una vez fui puntual al publicarlo. De verdad que os pido que enviéis un review si os ha gustado el capítulo, no hace falta tener una cuenta ni nada; pero es que ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo._


	13. Sospechas

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: las cosas pronto mejorarán para los hermanos; como muchos ya habréis adivinado, Baki se vuelve su tutor. Shukaku va a ser una molestia aún mayor, y Gaara no podrá seguir ocultando los ataques del Biju por mucho tiempo. Pronto tendrá que depender del apoyo de sus hermanos y el jutsu de Baki para continuar cuerdo.

La Transición, Capítulo 13

Baki andaba hacia la mansión del Kazekage a paso rápido, cuando se encontró con los hermanos. Tenía algo que decirles y rezaba porque no hubiesen abandonado la villa antes de tener la oportunidad de comunicárselo. Temari parecía deprimida, y parecía que Gaara estaba ocultando algo (sabía que era mejor no preguntar). Kankuro iba el último, estaba sin aliento cargando una pesada caja en su espalda.

"Me alegro de haber podido encontraros" Dijo Baki.

"Sabes que no podíamos abandonar la villa sin antes agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros" Replicó Temari.

"Es algo más que eso, Temari, quiero ofreceros un hogar"

Temari dejó escapar el aire. Se escuchó un golpe por detrás, Kankuro había dejado caer la caja de la sorpresa. Gaara le miraba sin creerle.

"¿Tú-tú, quieres darnos una casa?" Tartamudeó Temari.

"Simplemente, míralo desde mi punto de vista: os he entrenado durante los últimos seis años. No os abandonaré siendo aún tan jóvenes." _Además, no se sabe lo que Gaara podría llegar a hacer sin alguien que le guíe y ayude; y es demasiado horrible como para siquiera imaginarlo._ "No tengo familia, pero sí mucho espacio en mi casa. Suficiente para tres personas más. Es una oferta mejor que la que estabais considerando. Kankuro, ¿en serio te ves cargando tus marionetas por todo el País del Viento?"

"¡Como si tú en tu casa tuvieses el espacio necesario para almacenar una docena de marionetas!" Exclamó Kankuro, desafiante.

"No, pero tengo contactos entre la élite de los marionetistas de Suna; pueden almacenar y cuidar tus marionetas. Uno de los mejores alumnos de la Señora Chiyo te ha estado observando y dice que tienes talento" Kankuro quedó eufórico tras esas palabras.

"Y vosotros dos, Gaara y Temari. Ambos tenéis la naturaleza viento, y no habéis descubierto el potencial de vuestros poderes aún. Yo puedo entrenaros aún más, puesto que comparto esa naturaleza, antes de que alguien más fuerte que vosotros venga y descubra vuestras debilidades. Y sí, también hablo por ti, Gaara." Añadió en respuesta a la mirada del chico, "¿o tengo que recordarte la derrota de Konoha? Los tres tenéis mucho que mejorar. Volved a la mansión, me encontraré con vosotros esta noche" Dicho esto, se fue.

"Maldita sea, Gaara" Kankuro había empezado a reírse durante la bronca de Baki, provocando que Gaara le tirase a la cabeza una bola de arena. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Temari hacia la mansión, ignorando las quejas de su hermano.

_¿He oído bien? ¿Quiere ENTRENARME? Baki nunca me prestaba demasiada atención cuando Padre estaba vivo, y ahora se interesa por mejorarme, hacerme más peligroso. Hay algo raro en esto._

"Quizá sea que él es quien quiere descubrir tus debilidades" Shukaku no perdió la oportunidad de hacer un comentario molesto "Ya has visto que los habitantes de la villa quien ver correr tu sangre. ¿Cómo sabes que tu maestro es diferente?"

"Conozco la opinión de la aldea. Pienso cambiarla"

"¡Esos aldeanos te hicieron como eres! ¡Mátales, y tus problemas desaparecerán!"

"No mataré a más inocentes"

"¡AHH! ¡No son tan inocentes! ¡Solo se preocupan por la guerra y la muerte! ¡Si les matas ahora, probablemente estarás beneficiando al mundo!"

Gaara mantuvo la compostura.

"Es el camino del ninja. Luchan para protegerse, matan para eliminar amenazas. Quiero cambiar eso. ¡Quiero crear un mundo en el que las personas podamos coexistir y no existan las guerras!"

"¡Tu meta es imposible, niño! Está en la naturaleza del mundo encontrar motivos que les hagan desconfiar de la gente"

"Entonces empezaré por hacer que confíen en mí. Si un monstruo como yo demuestra que se puede confiar en él, el resto del mundo empezará a seguir mi ejemplo. Y tú tendrás que conformarte, ¡o nunca más volverás a probar sangre!"

A Shukaku no le hicieron gracia aquellas palabras, y empezó a acumular chakra para otro Genjutsu. Gaara, ya acostumbrado a los ataques de la bestia, simplemente se sentó en el suelo a esperar a que el ataque terminase. Aún le seguía doliendo; Gaara se puso en pie cuando acabó, sabía que todo estaba en su mente. Shukaku se enfadó aún más ante la actitud pasiva de Gaara, y pensó en un nuevo castigo, más severo; porque no pensaba convertirse en el esclavo personal de esa rata del desierto.

Baki apareció después del crepúsculo, como había prometido. Ayudó a los hermanos a llevar sus pertenencias hasta su nueva casa. La casa era relativamente pequeña, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaban. Los hermanos tuvieron que deshacer todo el equipaje mientras Baki les preparaba una habitación para cada uno.

Las habitaciones eran más pequeñas que las que habían tenido en su anterior casa, y habría cosas que tendrían que quedarse en las cajas.

Le dejaron a Kankuro la habitación más grande, pues tenía que guardar todas sus marionetas. Temari se quedó con la siguiente más grande, y Gaara, como quería una habitación con vistas al cielo, eligió la más pequeña.

La habitación del pelirrojo tenía un escritorio, una pequeña pero cómoda silla en frente de la ventana, y un baúl antiguo donde guardaba su ropa y sus pocas pertenencias. También había una cama, pero como él no dormía, solo la usaría para relajarse.

La mayor parte de la habitación de Kankuro estaba ocupada por sus marionetas y las herramientas que usaba para repararlas y cuidarlas; aunque también tenía las cosas que sueles encontrar en una habitación. La de Temari tenía muebles similares a los de la habitación de Gaara; la única excepción era una caja decorada que usaba para guardar las herramientas para mantener su abanico en buenas condiciones, situada en una esquina. A ella no le gustaba tener las típicas cosas femeninas.

Temari y Kankuro no podían conciliar el sueño esa noche, tenían demasiadas cosas en sus mentes. Gaara se sentó en la silla de su nueva habitación y observó la luna que iluminaba la villa. Había luna llena y tenía un brillo especial, su luz pálida se reflejaba en sus ojos aguamarina.

En su mente, se preguntaba qué habría impulsado la repentina generosidad de Baki, y si Shukaku decía la verdad esta vez, que Baki quería averiguar cómo matarle de una vez por todas. Él siempre estaba en guardia, así que no tenía que aumentar la vigilancia, y tampoco temía a la muerte. Pero sabía que no podría ganarse el respeto de los aldeanos estando muerto. Por primera vez en años quiso que la familia permaneciese como estaba.

Fin del Capítulo 13

Sé que he tardado bastante, pero esta vez he querido dejar tiempo para que la gente vuelva de las vacaciones y siga escribiendo reviews. Agradecer como siempre a Lule de Zodiak, gracias por seguir leyendo ^^


	14. Juegos mentales

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic tampoco me pertenece, pertenece a Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki, yo solo lo traduzco. El original está en inglés y se llama "The Transition"**

Nota del Autor: me disculpo si los hermanos aparecen demasiado melosos en este capítulo. Shukaku ha inventado un nuevo y particularmente doloroso castigo y Temari observa una de las "sesiones". Inmediatamente se vuelve protectora e incluso maternal. Solo se ha visto la ternura de Temari una vez y no sé si aquí parecerá exagerado. Este capítulo contiene una escena de tortura bastante fuerte, que quizá no sea apropiada para menores.

La Transición, Capítulo 14

Shukaku y Gaara estaban unidos en una prisión psíquica. Nunca lo admitiría, pero la repentina conducta presumida de Shukaku le asustaba un poco.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. Quiero sangre, y la quiero _ya_"

"Bueno, entonces tendrás que esperar a la próxima misión, no te daré sangre inocente…"

"¡NO TE HE PREGUNTADO TU OPINIÓN, RATA!" Shukaku rugió tan alto que hizo que Gaara cayese a sus pies. Sintió que otro Genjutsu estaba cerca, así que se preparó para recibirlo.

"¡No dejaré que sigas controlándome! Atácame con ese débil Genjutsu, ¡ya no me hace efecto!"

_Ha adoptado la actitud desafiante de ese mocoso de la Hoja de una manera enfermiza,_ pensó Shukaku.

"Oh, ya me he dado cuenta, ratoncito" Replicó Shukaku con una voz asquerosamente dulce. "Vuelve a probar mi paciencia y verás cómo es mi verdadera ira. ¡Porque aún no has visto nada!" Un cuchillo de arena voló hacia Gaara y se clavó lenta y dolorosamente en su tripa, causando una honda herida. Llevó sus manos a la herida y dobló su cuerpo emitiendo un grito desgarrador. A pesar de la neblina que le provocaba el dolor, pudo ver la sangre cayendo a borbotones. El demonio decidió hacer que el dolor y el miedo del chico se prolongasen, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el episodio se acabara. Entonces volvió al mundo real, completamente curado.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado temblando violentamente y se agarró a su escritorio recuperando la compostura. La habitación estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor y no pudo hacer más que acercarse a una papelera para expulsar la poca comida que tenía en el estómago.

_¿Qué acabas de hacerme?_ Preguntó una vez se hubo recuperado.

"¿Te gusta mi nueva técnica?" Inquirió Shukaku con ese tono enfermizamente dulce. "Es un distinto tipo de Genjutsu que funciona en tiempo real con el mundo exterior, y _volverás_ a sentirlo si no obedeces"

_Inténtalo otra vez_, respondió Gaara con una mueca satisfecha. _Tú no eres el que me proporciona algo indispensable para mi existencia. Sé que solo estás presumiendo; no me matarías porque querría decir pasar en la tetera otra temporada indefinida._

"PEQUEÑO MOCOSO INSOLENTE..." Shukaku ni siquiera terminó la frase antes de que otro torrente de arena se abalanzase sobre el cuerpo de Gaara. La sangre y la violencia eran solo ilusiones, pero el dolor era tan real; y demasiado para que él pudiera soportarlo. Dejó escapar otro alarido de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo buscando algo que le aliviase.

Temari estaba en su habitación arreglando su abanico cuando escuchó un terrible sonido desde la habitación de Gaara. Fue a investigar y le vio tirado en el suelo sujetándose el estómago y gritando de agonía. Llamó a Baki y Kankuro y corrió al lado del chico.

"Gaara, ¿qué te pasa? GAARA!" El chico no contestaba. Kankuro entró en la habitación y observó la escena.

"Temari, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Es esa cosa otra vez, ¡le está haciendo daño!" Tenía sus manos sobre las del chico, tratando de levantarle del suelo; pero siguió allí tirado y gritando. "¡Vamos, Gaara, resiste!" La chica estaba a punto de llorar. "Kankuro, necesito que encuentres a Baki-sensei, él sabrá cómo parar esto"

Temari se asustó al darse cuenta de que las reacciones de Gaara estaban perdiendo intensidad, y ahora no se retorcía en el suelo sino que de vez en cuando hacía algún movimiento; pero sus gritos eran tan fuertes como cuando le encontró en ese estado, estaba sufriendo y ella podía darse cuenta. Por primera vez, se sintió completamente inútil. Intentó suavizar el dolor de la única forma que podía: sujetándole la mano y susurrándole palabras de ánimo.

Kankuro y Baki volvieron unos minutos después -Baki estaba fuera de casa haciendo recados cuando Kankuro apareció con aspecto mortificado y le contó lo que estaba pasando. Se arrodilló junto a Gaara y realizó su técnica de supresión. Tardaba en hacer efecto, pero pronto los gritos de Gaara perdieron intensidad y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Temari.

"¿Baki-sensei?" Temari le miró con ojos inquisitivos.

"Ahora está bien, pero sigue exhausto. Estaba bajo los efectos de un genjutsu"

"¿Genjutsu?" Preguntó Kankuro, incrédulo "¿Quién podría adentrarse tanto en las defensas de Gaara como para sumirle en un Genjutsu?"

"El mismo Shukaku lo hizo" Replicó Baki "Le encanta torturar a los portadores de los jinchurikis, lo aprendí por el último portador, quien intentó controlar a Shukaku. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo éxito. Parece que ahora Gaara intenta recuperar el control, pero si no encuentra una manera..." Titubeó, conociendo la verdad pero sin querer revelarla. De todas formas los hermanos sabían lo que iba a decir. Si la bestia continuaba torturándole, no tardaría mucho en perder la cordura. Y cuando eso pasase, los ancianos le extraerían el demonio y le matarían.

Fin del capítulo 14.

_Lo sé, ha pasado una eternidad y no creo que nadie vaya a leer esto; pero tenía que continuar con la historia (creo que se lo debo al autor). No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capítulo pero os aseguro que no tardaré tanto._


End file.
